


A Debt to be Repaid

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Shrex Central [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Armax Arena, Battle Couple, Bets & Wagers, Birthday Smut, Doggy Style, F/M, Genophage, Gratuitous Smut, I feel like I should apologize for this, Innuendo, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Krogans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A little Shrex smut for the birthday girl GoddessTiera! Wrex and Shepard have a bet to see who comes out on top in the Armax Arena, and as the loser Wrex decides on a different form of payment, one Shepard can't say no to...





	A Debt to be Repaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessTiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/gifts).



A shot exploded against the back of her armor as she swung around, leveling her shotgun. She barely glanced through the scope to line up the shot before squeezing the trigger and blowing the head off the computer simulated husk. Casey grinned, slinging her shotgun over her shoulders, her biotic aura dissipating as she shot Wrex a lopsided grin, one hand on her hip. A low growl rumbled up from his chest. There was nothing quite like kicking butt with her favorite krogan, though if her count was correct, she was ahead by four kills, and he was not happy about it. Wrex crossed his arms over his armored chest plates, his red eyes boring into hers as he glowered; he didn't take kindly to losing—especially to a squishy human. When no more enemies appeared, their scores lit up the Armax Arena sky, 36-32 Shepard in the lead.

“And that’s game.” She smirked, flexing. “I believe you owe me thirty credits? Or...maybe you had a different form of payment in mind?”

The way her eyes sparkled as she winked at him before leaning in and kissing the four scars that ran parallel down his face drew a chuckle from Wrex. Teasing him seemed to be her favorite pastime—and she was very effective at it. Everyone could say what they would about Casey Shepard, but when she wanted something she went after it with a single-minded determination that was equal parts intimidating and awe-inspiring. She was already halfway to the door of the arena, turning and beckoning him forward with an enticing crook of one finger. Anderson’s gifted apartment wasn't too far away, and she had a prize in mind; tossing the arena issued shotgun off to one side, he cracked his knuckles and followed her. Who would've thought that he’d be undone by a human?

Even if Casey Shepard was an exceptional human.

She grabbed the finger of her glove with her teeth, pulling it off to press her palm against the scanner by the door. The grip of her other hand on the barrel of her shotgun loosened significantly, Wrex stepping as close behind her as their armor would allow. She bit her lip as he sniffed the air, grinning at her, the door slid open behind them—at this rate they wouldn't make it up the stairs, Casey already toeing out of her boots as they crossed the threshold. Something about seeing him back in action had her all hot and bothered...by now she knew exactly what she was doing. Their armor clattered to the floor, unceremoniously removed and left where they dropped, Casey dancing barefoot around the armor pieces, teasing him as she skipped just out of his reach towards the living room.

“You’re enough to break anyone, Shepard.” Wrex groaned, trailing along behind her.

Even the scarred, hard-ass, battle worn leader of the krogan.

“I try.” She giggled, earning a growl from her krogan lover.

Casey pulled her long wavy brown hair over her shoulder, winking coquettishly back at him as she bent over the arm of the sofa. He growled in delight, the saturated scent of her arousal, heavy in the air as he loomed up over her, drawing a clawed hand down her spine. She shivered. The air in the room crackled with their biotic energy as Wrex leaned forward and bit the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder, a soft gasp fluttering past her lips. He took his time, preparing her, both of them knowing this thing they had between them was fragile at best...what with the cure for the genophage lingering on the horizon—as clan leader he had a duty, an obligation. So, they wanted to make the most of the time they had; she wouldn't get in the way, not when the krogans finally had hope. Maybe they could make it work, but that was a conversation for another time.

His knees knocked her legs open wider, fingers teasing her clit, as he spread the lube over her dripping folds, his waist plates shifting, before edging forward slowly. The spines on the side of his head eased inside her, filling her—a familiar, welcome and sought after feeling after so long messing around. Casey swore under her breath, the sensations of the ridges contracting and expanding inside her as he pulled back and thrust forward, the spines caressing her insides made her knees go weak. No matter how many times they did this, she marveled at how fast her body had grown accustomed to him.

“Harder…” Casey moaned, practically begging as she pressed her ass back towards him.

“So bossy.” Wrex chuckled but obliged her, digging his fingers deeper into the flesh of her hips.  
  
He rocked his hips forward into hers, pressing deeper inside, her nails raking across the couch cushions as the speed of his thrusts slowly increased. He grabbed a fistful of hair yanking roughly as he took her hard, deep, and fast. Her heat surrounded him, and he shuddered as he thrust into her, hard; she’d already proven on several occasions that she wasn’t easily broken, both in the bedroom and out. He was no longer afraid of being a little rough, in fact, she encouraged it, and they’d broken several things during their sexual escapades, that he constantly wondered if she wasn’t part krogan. She cried out his name, her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors. He took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed skin, his own body spasming as he pulled out, quickly, spraying his release across her back. Casey slumped over the arm of the couch, exhausted and sweaty and happy.

“So, I assume you’re not giving me those thirty credits?”

Wrex’s booming laugh echoed around the room, as he slapped her ass. “You did win the bet, but no. Consider this payment in full.”

She glanced over her shoulder at him. “I’m not sure I can accept that, maybe we try a couple more times and I'll consider letting you out of your debt.”

She was a hard taskmaster, but not half as hard as he was…


End file.
